


Puppy Eyes

by Diana924



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: sa poche cose su D’Artagnan, e una delle sue certezze è che l’altro abbia degli occhi adorabili, quasi da cucciolo





	Puppy Eyes

Costance sa poche cose su D’Artagnan, e una delle sue certezze è che l’altro abbia degli occhi adorabili, quasi da cucciolo.

È sicuramente migliore del suo primo marito, così giovane e coraggioso e quegli occhi sono adorabili. Ora che è tutto tranquillo finalmente possono concedersi di trascorrere dei pomeriggi a letto, quando riescono a far combaciare i rispettivi giorni di libertà.

Come in quel momento, lei distesa sul pavimento della prima stanza che hanno trovato, non è che sia un propriamente un pomeriggio libero ma solamente qualche ora, a loro più che sufficiente, D’Artagnan le ha fatto segno di seguirlo e lei ha obbedito, è una delle dame della regina infine e la regina ha stima di lei dunque nessuno li sorprenderà. D’Artagnan è rimasto in camicia e lei non si tolta il corsetto ma in quel momento non gli interessa.

D’Artagnan avrebbe preferito tornare a casa per il pomeriggio ma Athos lo ha avvisato che devono arrestare il duca di Beaufort e dunque probabilmente non tornerà a casa, ma aveva bisogno di Costance, per fortuna sua moglie conosce tutte le stanze del Louvre. Si sono liberati degli abiti più ingombranti e sono rimasti lui in camicia e lei con il corsetto ma in quel momento non conta, non mentre lentamente si fa strada dentro di lei, con movimenti allenati dall’abitudine e dal desiderio.

Costance geme piano per non farsi scoprire mentre lo accoglie, le sue mani che tracciano dei cerchi invisibili sulla sua schiena, né troppo forte né troppo piano, le unghie appena accennate. Le loro bocche si inseguono, si cercano e si trovano come se non avessero fatto altro, come se quella pace per loro fosse naturale, e dopo quello che hanno passato se la meritano. Costance geme il suo nome e D’Artagnan sente l’impulso di baciarla, non si stancherebbe mai di Costance.

Lentamente lei stringe le gambe attorno alla sua vita, per non lasciarlo andare via, farlo restare, potessero restare così per tutta la vita, insieme, uniti come se fossero uno, il sole che filtra della finestra illuminando appena il suo corpo. D’Artagnan le sfiora il collo e poi lo bacia, lentamente, come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo e lei geme, si morde le labbra a sangue quando la bocca di suo marito si ferma su i suoi seni, non possono farsi scoprire così, non ora che tutto sta andando per il meglio.

Costane geme sempre di più, cerca la bocca di suo marito perché almeno i loro gemiti si fondano e D’Artagnan sembra intuire cosa le passi per la testa, i suoi movimenti sono sempre più veloci e decisi e gli occhi, quegli occhi adorabili, così da cucciolo in quel momento sono ricolmi di passione, desiderio e amore. Ed è proprio in quel momento che Costance raggiunge l’apice del piacere, le gambe strette attorno alla vita di suo marito, le sue mani sulla schiena di lui e i suoi occhi che si perdono in quelli dell’altro.  
Costance può dirlo con certezza, suo marito D’Artagnan ha moltissimi pregi e il suo preferito è sicuramente gli occhi, quegli occhi da cucciolo adorabili


End file.
